Apple Jacks - "Silence"
In the cereal market, there's 2 companies, Kellogg's and General Mills. I love them both, not just for their cereals, but their commercials. Have you heard of Cinnamon and Bad Apple, if you don't it's basically a carefree cinnamon stick with a Jamaican accent and a accident prone apple, who race to the bowl of Apple Jacks. In 2007, the production for the ads stopped and no more commercials were being produced for the ad campaign. That was a lie. They were actually working on another commercial, the production number was 709G, the title was "Silence". The commercial, Stuck, was later given Silence's production number to hide the latter's existence. How do I know this, you ask? Well, I was a intern at the agency that did the Cinnamon and Apple commercials. One day in 2007, I walked into the studio, and saw everybody looking afraid, this wasn't like them when they finish commercials, they would usually be happy and cheerful. The voice actor for Cinnamon walked in, in his hand was a CD labeled "709G - Silence", he dropped the CD onto the floor and left. I picked up the CD, which had dust from the floor's dirtiness. 709G was a production number, I really thought we weren't even making commercials for C&A anymore. The day was over, and I decided to go home for the night. I also snuck out with the disc, it was hard but I did. When I got home, I went to my mini movie theater and inserted the disc into the DVD player. I wondered what craziness Cinnamon and Apple would get into. I was thinking it would be something Halloween themed, because it started with a picture of the air date of the commercial, which was October 4th, 2007. It showed a production card, with words saying "Silence 709G October 2007". It started with Cinnamon, though something was up, his eyes were white and were bloodshot. He was walking a long road, it didn't seem to go anywhere, he was also mumbling something about Robin Williams and Boston bombings. At the time, no one knew of the Boston bombings or Robin William's death. Cinnamon just kept walking, the same as you and I would do. Cinnamon stopped in front of a skateboard, he looked at it for a couple of seconds, before riding it. It continued to show him skateboarding, the red apple was no where to be seen. "Silence" "Silence" "Silence" A voice said, it sounded like a rough voice, it repeated "Silence" 3 times. Cinnamon stopped and stared at the camera, those bloodshot eyes were now dripping with blood, that was oozing out. "Silence" "Silence" "Silence" The voice returned. It repeated the word "Silence" again, in a low pitched voice. Cinnamon spoke. "Silence" "Silence" "Silence" Cinnamon said it, like the rough voice, although it sounded high pitched. "I told you to..." "Silence" "Silence" "Silence" Cinnamon started to melt, he turned into a pile of goop, that voice returned again. "That's right. Death sentence for Cinnamon." And then. "Happy Halloween!" It ended there. The next day, I walked into the studio. A group of angry looking people stand in front of me, they asked me why I took the disc. I said that I was sorry and gave them the disc. The next day, I heard Cinnamon's voice actor committed suicide. I was invited to the funeral. I decided to peak into the coffin, and what I saw was shocking, scrawled into the coffin's top was: "Now we're silenced" Category:Meme Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Disappearances Category:Suicide